The 47th annual scientific meeting of the International Society for Experimental Hematology (ISEH) will be held at the UCLA Luskin Convention Center in Los Angeles, California from Aug 23rd -26th, 2018. As in the past, we place strong emphasis on the attendance, presentation, and networking for young investigators at the annual meeting. More than half of attendees in 2017 were young investigators, offering the opportunity to interact both with each other and with senior scientists. The leadership of ISEH, and senior faculty who attend the ISEH annual meeting represent prestigious experts in the field, making this a truly unique and intimate meeting that simply isn?t available at other venues. The Scientific Program Committee takes great pride in assembling respected scientists as well as rising young investigators to present relevant content that continues in the ISEH tradition of scientific excellence. The scientific program includes plenary lectures featuring internationally renowned researchers, as well as oral and poster sessions presenting groundbreaking research selected from submitted abstracts. The 2018 scientific program features sessions in hematopoietic stem cells (HSC)/lineage/differentiation; developmental hematopoiesis and embryonic stem cells; HSC niche; epigenetics/genomics; metabolism; cell and gene therapy; and hematopoietic dysregulation. We continue to proactively foster the participation of young investigators and emerging leaders in the field by providing new investigator awards and travel grants (made possible with funding from this grant), along with opportunities for networking with leading international researchers and career advising. Young Investigators have progressively become an even greater focus over the past few years, with multiple programs especially designed to enhance the experience for newer scientists while continuing to provide unparalleled science for senior investigators. In 2018, we are continuing our well-received pre-conference New Investigator Workshop, in which our future leaders get to know each other and review each others? work under the tutelage of several top investigators in the field. The top poster presentations from this pre-meeting are chosen for oral presentations during the larger ISEH meeting. In 2018, we are instituting a first-time attendees event as well. The small size of the ISEH meeting ensures that young investigators hold a prominent place at the meeting, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as a whole, especially when compared to the much larger and broader scientific events in the USA or other parts of the world.